Forbidden
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: No one will accept them being together. Everyone will be against them. Their relationship is forbidden because of who they are. When love and happiness is at stake, will that really matter?
1. I

Dominic Toretto walked into the gym in downtown LA. He's been working out there a lot ever since the "truck mess", as him and the team like to call it. Going into the locker rooms, he got changed out of his blue jeans and black tank top and into a gray tank top and gray sweatpants. He got hooked up to the rock wall and started to climb, feeling the muscles in his arms, back and shoulders flexing with tension. There was another person on the wall next to him. Elizabeth Danvers, her long, pale, wavy/curly blonde hair was tied back and her eyes, that were so dark they _were_ black, flicked to him and back at her hands. She finished and launched herself down the wall going to the bar to get water.

A little while later, Dom did the same and sat next to her at the bar.

"Hi Liz." He said and she looked at him, taking a sip out of her water bottle.

"Dom." She said nodding.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Pretty good. Ya doing anything tonight?" he asked and she smiled.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am."

"Liar."

"And?"

"Come on Liz, everyday for the past three weeks since I met you, I've been asking you out and you've turned me down every time. Why is that?"

"Dom, you are a _very_ attractive man, you're funny, you're sensitive, for the most part, and you're a great person, but it wouldn't work out." Liz said and he sighed.

"Just give it a shot."

"I can't and that's that." She said and he threw up his hands in defeat.

"Okay!" he said and stood. "You gonna spot me on the bench-press?" he asked and she nodded getting to her feet.

A couple of hours later he pulled up in front of the garage and got out, he had stopped at the house first and showered, changing his clothes.

"Hey D." Leon said looking up from his Skyline. "You just get back from the gym?"

"Yup."

"Was Liz there?" he asked waggling his eyebrows with a smirk and Dom laughed.

"Yes as a matter of fact she was." He said, he had told the male populous of the team about her, and made sure that his now ex-girlfriend Letty hadn't heard about her, she tended to get jealous even though they were broken up.

"Did you ask her out again?"

"Yes, and she turned me down, again."

"Give it up man, she ain't gonna get wit you."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Anyway, where's Vince?"

"At the fort with Mia."

"No he ain't I was just there, no one was there."

"Then I don't know."

"Okay. Where's Jesse and Letty?"

"Uh…at Harry's I think. Why?"

"Just wondering." Dom said and walked past him, going into his back office.

Letty and Jesse left Harry's and got into Letty's car.

"Hey little bro?" she asked. Jesse was the youngest of their little rag-tag 'family', being only 22, and shortly after he got out of the hospital Mia called him 'little bro', it stuck so now they all called him it, much to his dismay.

"Yeah Lett?" Jesse asked looking out the window.

"You know that girl that Dom told you guys about? Elizabeth Danvers?" Dom had tried to keep the name and the info away from her ears but she used her feminine wiles on Vince and got the scoop. Never underestimate a motivated woman, especially Letty when she suspects something is being kept from her.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about her, do your little computer thing and get me the dirt on little Miss Liz. I want to know everything."

"Why?"

"Dom likes her and I want to make sure she's not another Spilner."

"She's been turning him down though, if she was another Brian then wouldn't she have accepted the first time he asked her out?"

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. It's called hard to get, the more time she turns him down the more he wants her."

"Oh. I don't get women at all." he said shaking his head and sighing and Letty laughed. "So you think you could do it?"

"Yeah, it might take me a day or so to get back into the whole thing, but I'll have it to you as soon as I get it."

"Thanks Jesse." She said the rest of the trip back to the garage was in silence except for the sound of the radio, which had been turned down low for just background noise.

"Please Liz?" Dom asked pouting, sticking out his bottom lip and giving her Bambi eyes. Liz laughed.

"You're never going to stop are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine! I'll go out with you tonight!" she said throwing up her hands in final defeat. "Where do you want to go?"

"How's dinner sound?"

"Sounds great? You like Mexican food?"

"Love it. I know this great place, what time should I pick you up?"

"You don't even know where I live." Liz said smiling and he smiled back.

"Well how about you tell me." He said and she did. "Okay, how's six sound?"

"Perfect, see you then." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the gym.

Dom parked in front of the diner in good spirits, he was going out with Liz. Liz the beautiful, funny, strong woman who's occupied his dreams and fantasies since he met her. He kissed Mia on the cheek on the way to his back 'office' and sat down in his chair, picking up a magazine and starting to look through it.

"What's got you into such a great mood?" Mia asked and he looked at her, aware of the large smile that was on his face.

"I have a date tonight." He said.

"Liz?" she asked.

"Hey how did you…?"

"Leon."

"I'm gonna kill him, I told those guys to keep it between us."

"You better kill Vince too."

"Why?"

"He told Letty, well actually Letty forced the info out of him the best way she knew how."

"No such thing as secrets in this family." Dom said, now in a slightly sullen mood.

"Took you a while to figure that one out."

"Oh shut up." He said and she laughed, going back to the front.

That night he pulled up in front of Liz's house and got out going up to the front door. He knocked and shortly after it was opened and his breath caught. Liz was standing there smiling at him in a red halter-top and low slung dark blue jeans with black high-heeled boots. The halter came down high enough and the jeans were low enough that he could see a good two inches of white stomach and a red and black star tattooed on her right hip.

When she worked out she wore a long sleeved hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants so this is the first time than he's ever really seen her body. Her arms were toned and so was her stomach, she was slim and her hipbones just barely jutted out. Her long hair had been styled in fat ringlets around her face and body and her black eyes glinted like chips of obsidian that had caught the light.

"Well are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me?" Liz asked, her greeting smile turning into a teasing one.

"Um…hi." Dom stuttered.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't acted like this around a pretty…beautiful girl since I was in high school._ He thought. _But damn she's…damn!_

"Hi." She said. "Please come in. I'll only be a couple seconds."

_Couple seconds read couple hours._ Dom thought as he sat down on her very comfortable couch. She went off into the recesses of the house and came back a couple seconds later with a beeper and cell phone clipped on separate hips. The cell phone was hiding her tattoo.

"No rest for the wicked." She said noticing him look at the two and smiling at him rather mischievously.

They were sitting in the restaurant, Garcia's, and were talking when her phone rang.

"Damn, I gotta get this." She said and looked really reluctant but she did answer it. "Talk." She said and he heard muffled talking on the other end. "I'm kinda busy right now." More talking, "That's really none of your business Owens." She was starting to look annoyed; somehow it made her look even more beautiful. "Owens." She said putting her head into her hand and closing her eyes. "Owens I'm really busy right now…I believe I said that it was none of your business…Really? Are you sure?…okay e-mail me the report and I'll look it over. I'm hanging up now. No, I'm hanging up now, and I'm turning off my phone. Goodbye Owens, goodbye I'm hanging up now." She pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed a button, turning the phone off and closing it. She clipped it back to her jeans and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry about that Dom." Liz said.

"It's okay, was it work?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. I mean I love what I do, but it gets on my nerves sometimes ya know?" she said.

"Yeah I know what that's like. What do you do?" Dom asked and she was spared the answer by the food coming. The picked off each others plates and at one point she offered him a forkful of rice and he wrapped his fingers around her wrist bringing it closer so he could take the offered food off the fork. He slid the utensil slowly from between his lips and watched as she grinned. They finished their food, still picking off each other's plates and he paid, almost taking away her slim wallet so she couldn't pay. They got into his car and he drove back to her house, stopping in front so he could finish his story. "So he blew the piston rings, twisted the chassis, and almost completely destroyed the engine. He was lucky that it still ran, if it hadn't I would have been caught by the cops." He said laughing and she held her ribs as she laughed.

"Damn, I know enough about cars to know that that is really bad." She said and he laughed.

"How much do you know about cars?" he asked looking at her and she shrugged.

"Only how to drive them and do high speed maneuvers." She said and he perked an eyebrow.

"You ever street race?" Dom asked, recalling seeing a Maserati Spyder in her driveway.

"No."

"If you're really good at the high speed stunts, you should think about it."

"I'll give it some thought."

"Good, my team and I will hook you up if you decide to."

"Your team?" she asked smirking and he nodded, smiling.

"Yup."

"Right, okay."

"We can't stay in this car all night."

"You're right we can't. You wanna come inside?"

"That was easy."

"Ha, ha, very funny. You didn't let me finish. You wanna come in and watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sure." He said after a moment of thought and they got out of his car after he turned it off. They walked up the walkway and she unlocked the door, letting them in.

"Take a seat and I'll go get a movie." Liz said as she climbed the stairs two at a time and he got a good look at the way her butt fit into the skintight denim of her jeans. Instead of sitting down he quietly climbed the stairs and following the sounds she was making he snuck up behind her in a bedroom and put his arms around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. She froze for a second but relaxed into his strong arms.

"I had fun tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"So did I."

"We should do it again sometime." Dom said.

"Yeah we should. How's this weekend for you?"

"Great, I'm have a barbecue with my family and I'd love for them to meet you, I think they'll really like you, I've told them a lot about you already." He said and she looked at him.

"Did you really?"

"Yup."

"So I'll be meeting your parents?" Liz asked smiling but her smile faded when his handsome face fell into deep sadness.

"My mother died a when I was little and my father died a few years ago." He said and she turned in his arms, touching his cheek gently.

"I'm so sorry Dom. Really I am." She said and he looked at her with a weak smile.

"Thanks. Okay, about that movie." He said quickly changing the subject.

"What do you want to see?" she asked turning back around and looking at the shelf full of DVDs.

"This one looks interesting." Dom said, removing one arm from around her waist so he could pluck a DVD from the shelf. "Pitch Black, fight evil with evil. Sounds cool."

"That's one of my favorites." Liz said smiling. "Come on, let's go watch." she said and pulled out of his arms, snatching the DVD out of his hand. He looked around and saw a DVD player hooked up to a TV.

"We can watch it in here." He said and she looked at him.

"This is my bedroom." She said and he grinned.

"And?" Dom asked and Liz laughed leaving the room, he heard her go down the stairs a short while later. He followed and found her in the living, putting the DVD in the player that was connected to plasma TV and surround sound system. "You sure you never raced before?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked standing and turning on the TV.

"You would need to drop some serious bills to get this kind of system."

"I've worked everyday since I was 16 and never spent a dime of it. It added up real quick." She said and he nodded. They sat down on the couch and he put his arm around her shoulders as she started the movie.

A few minutes later that were cinched together, all thoughts of watching the movie forgotten as they got lost in the taste and feel of each other's mouths. Dom finally broke away just in time to see a man get his head chopped in half by a hammer headed creature with a crunch on the screen.

"Ooh, that had to sting." He said but then Liz started to kiss his neck and play with his earlobe with her lips and he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Are you sure Jesse?" Letty asked as she looked through the file.

"Yeah Lett I'm sure. There's only one Elizabeth Devi Danvers living in LA with a membership to Jim's Gym. She's it Lett. I'm sorry." Jesse said looking fallen and Letty put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me Jesse, feel sorry Dom." Letty said and went over the file again, reading the very serious information.

Dom and Liz were stretched out along her couch and he had his hands up her shirt, running his fingertips along her stomach and ribs. His shirt was on the floor. She put her hand to his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Hold on a second." She said, her voice breathy, and she plucked her cell phone and beeper off her pants, turning the beeper off and setting them on the table behind her. "Okay." No sooner had the word left her lips that he started to kiss her neck and shoulders, working his way back to her mouth. The movie was long over by now, forgotten by the two on the couch. She gave an almighty push and he rolled off the couch and onto the floor landing on his back on the plush red carpet. She leapt down and sat astride his hips, smiling.

"Like it on top do you?" he asked and she nodded. "I got no problems with that." Dom said.

"The only problem is." Liz said as she started to kiss his collarbone and chest.

"Yes?"

"I will never sleep with a guy on the first date. Time to go home Dom." She said and he felt like roaring in frustration, but he grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on, doing the button on his jeans again. He sat up with her still sitting on him and they kissed deeply and full of fire. "This is just a little taste of what you'll be getting if this works out. But don't just want to be with me so you can get sex." She said when she pulled away and he nodded, looking at her with unabashed lust burning in his eyes. He wanted to undo both of their pants and join them right then but he refrained himself, honoring her wishes.

Liz could feel him twitching between her legs through their pants and it sent a spear of want through her, she wanted to break the first date rule right then but her rules were created and set in place for a very good reason. She almost cried at the thought that he wouldn't be spending the night with her. Never in all her life did she want someone as much as she wanted Dominic Toretto. She got off his lap with a heavy sigh and flopped onto her couch watching him as he stood, leaning over her they kissed gently one last time and then he left without a word. She slid down and lay on her couch as she heard his car start and drive away. Turning her face into her throw pillow she screamed in frustration into it.

Dom parked outside the house, he stayed in his car for a little while with his chin resting on his chest, listening to his breathing. It had been tough driving back to the house but he made it through without doing a U-turn in the middle of traffic, hauling ass back to her house, kicking open her front door, and taking her wherever she was. May it be wall, floor, counter or bed, he didn't care as long as it was a flat surface. Thoughts of her under him, her fingers gripping his back while she cried out his name sent his mind reeling.

"Damn." He whispered and shut off the car, getting out and going up the front steps. He opened the door and immediately saw the team in its entirety sitting in the living room, watching a movie.

"Hey Dom." Vince said looking at him quickly then back at the screen.

"Where were you all this time?" Leon asked looking at him and Dom smiled.

"I had a date." He said and Letty looked at him real quick.

"With who?" she demanded.

"With Liz. Oh and V, thanks for telling Letty about Liz when I asked you not to, and Leon thanks for telling Mia." Dom said and the two men looked away.

"Dom there's something you need to know about her." Letty started but he was already heading for the stairs.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm beat." He said and she was silent for a long time.

"Yeah it can wait." She said and he ran up the stairs, heading for his room.

"Kay! See you guys in the morning!" he yelled down the stairs just before his door closed.

"You gotta tell him Letty, or I will." Mia said, Letty had shared the info with them shortly after she had gotten it.

"I think it would be better if you told him Mia. Coming from me he might think it's a stunt to try to break them up."

"Good point, I'll tell him." Mia said and they all turned their attentions back to the TV and the movie.

Dom lay in his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. But he didn't see the off white paint job; he saw Liz's smiling face. Damn she was beautiful, funny, sweet, sensitive, and intelligent. She had a body that would make the Pope stand up and take notice and damn could she kiss.

Liz lay on her bed on her side in her silk pajamas, staring at her wall. She was thinking about Dom, he was everything she could ever ask for in a man and he was a marvelous kisser, so passionate and sensual, it had made her toes curl and shivers run up her spine. She hoped that he wanted her for her, and not just her body like so many other men.

She knew all about the street racing, her gal friends at her work had told her all about that as soon as she said his name. He was the King of the Streets, respected and revered by all street racers. Everybody in that scene would be against them being together if they found out what she did for a living. But screw them, if they didn't like her, it's their loss not hers. But if Dom left her because of it…she just didn't know.


	2. II

Thanks to all those who reviewed on the first chapter! I really appreciate it. Okay in all my stories I don't think I ever did one disclaimer so here it goes _ahem,_ me no own Dom and the Team or anything to do with The Fast and the Furious. I own Liz, Owens, and anyone mentioned in the story that wasn't in the movie. While I'm doing this I might as well cover all my stories. I don't own Riddick, Imam, and Jack, or anyone in Pitch Black, TCOR: Dark Fury, or TCOR. I don't own Wolverine, the Professor and all the other characters in X-Men. I don't own Xander, Yelena, Gibbons or anyone mentioned in Triple X. There, that's all of them. On with the show!

Liz woke the next morning feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. She got out of bed, stretched and looked in her mirror seeing her reflection smiling a huge goofy smile. She danced into her bathroom and disrobed, hopping into her shower.

Dom got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist; he dried off and put his boxers and T-shirt back on before leaving the bathroom (and the wet towel on the floor) and going back into his room, lying back down on his bed.

Liz got dressed for work and grabbed her car keys from bowl by the stairs, and her beeper and her cell phone from the table next to the couch. She stopped for a moment and smiled. Leaving the house she locked the door and got into her car, starting it up and backing out of the driveway. When she got to her work she parked in front and got out, locking her car. She walked in and showed her ID to the man inside and he nodded at her, smiling.

"Good morning Liz." He said and she smiled right back.

"Good morning Charlie." She said.

"Ya gonna do something with your hair?" he asked and she looked at her pale blonde locks, which she had left down.

"Wasn't planning on it. Why?"

"Ya know how the boss gets."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I got a little elastic thingy I can put it up."

"Okay, just looking out for you."

"I know and I appreciate it."

"Have a good day Liz." Charlie said.

"Have a good one yourself Charlie." Liz said and walked away, going into one of the back rooms and standing in front of the mirror. She pulled a clear rubber hair tie out of her pocket and put her hair up in a high ponytail, the end falling to the middle of her back. At the end of some pieces there were fat natural ringlets while the others just either flipped up or had a bit of a wave to them. No matter what she said, her gal friends always asked her where she got her hair done. She left the room, the end of her ponytail bouncing as she walked and went into her 'office'.

Dom worked on some Buick that needed an oil change and thought about calling Liz, she had given him her number during dinner and he had given her his. But she was probably at work, whatever she did. After hearing her side of her conversation with 'Owens', he assumed that she was a businesswoman of some kind, a lawyer maybe, which would cover the expensive car and systems. He pictured her in a suit and he smiled, it was a nice picture. He then pictured her naked, which was an even better image. He chuckled and slid from out of under the car, standing and getting a rag wiping off his oil stained hands as best as he could.

"So how was your date with Mr. Dominic Toretto?" Melissa asked and Liz smiled.

"It went great, I'm seeing him again this weekend. His family is having a barbecue and I've been invited."

"That's so great girl!" Melissa said and hugged her shoulders. "How ya feeling about _this_ one?"

"Pretty good." Liz said and Melissa smiled.

"That wonderful Lizzy, you deserve some happiness. But do you have to be straight?" Melissa has been out of the closet since before they had met.

"I'm sorry my sexual preference doesn't match up with yours." Liz said and Melissa laughed.

"That's all right, I'm survive somehow. Anyway, what's your hours today?"

"I got graveyard."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Owens wanted to see me about something, he called last night during my date with Dom."

"Owens is always riding your ass about something."

"Yeah that's because I won't sleep with him, goddamn pervert. I ought to file sexual harassment charges on him."

"Why don't you?"

"Because then he'll fire me and I'll have to go back to New York City. I like it here, its warm, I don't wanna leave. But if he gropes my ass one more time I swear to god I'll break his nose."

"If that doesn't get you fired then nothing will."

"I don't give a shit, I'm tired of that greasy little man's advances. If he tries to feel me up, I'll break something his arm, his nose, I don't care as long as something gets broken."

"You could have Dom talk to him." Melissa said smiling deviously.

"You're right I could, but I won't ask Dom to do that, we just got together. Besides you know his record, I'm scared that he's gonna do something stupid and get thrown in lock up."

"Yeah and would be…umm…baaad."

"Ya think?" Liz asked sarcastically and Melissa laughed.

"Liz!" Owens stuck his fat, balding head out of his door. "Get in here!"

"Gotta go, nice talking to you Melissa." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, good luck in there."

"I'm gonna need it." Liz said and walked away.

"Dom!"

"What is it Letty?" Dom asked sticking his shaven head out his office door.

"Ya busy?" she asked walking over and hanging in the doorway.

"Yeah, actually I am." Dom said sitting back down at his desk and looking over expense reports. "Maybe I should call Liz, she seems to be a businesswoman of some kind and I could use help with this."

"Dom, about Liz."

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her and just then his cell phone rang, he grabbed it from the desk and flipped it open. "Hello?"

Liz left Owens' office and left the building going out to her car, just sitting in the driver's seat. She took her cell phone from her waist and flipped it open, dialing in the number for Dom's cell phone then holding it to her ear as it started to ring.

_"Hello?"_ it was Dom.

"Hi Dom." She said with a sigh.

_"Hi Liz. What's wrong?"_

"I just got out of a meeting with my dick-boss. I could use some stress relief."

_"Really? What did you have in mind?"_ full of implications, she just had to laugh.

"How's lunch sound?"

_"Perfect, I'm starving."_

"How about we go to my place and I make us lunch?"

_"You cook?"_

"Not often, but yeah I do."

_"Okay, lunch it is. I'll see you there."_

"Can't wait."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Liz said and the line went dead, she hung up her phone and hooked it up to the charger she had in her car. She peeled out of the parking lot and took off like a bullet, heading for her house.

Dom was just walking up the walkway when Liz pulled into her driveway. She shut off the car and got out, locking it.

"You beat me." She said smiling and he smiled back.

"Yeah guess I did." He said and put his arms around her waist when she stopped in front of him. They kissed deeply and when they pulled away they were both still smiling. "Hi."

"Hi. Come on, let's go inside." She said and took his hand, leading him into her home.

After lunch they sat at her kitchen table, talking.

"I can't believe I never saw you before." Dom said.

"Well LA is a big place, that and the fact I'm not a native."

"What do you mean?"

"Up until a few months ago I lived in New York City." She said looking down at the tabletop and drawing images onto the polished surface with the tip of her index finger.

"Why'd you move to LA?"

"I got transferred here."

"Work?"

"Yup."

"Do you miss New York?"

"Hell no, it was too cold there, and I positively hate the cold." She said shaking her head and grimacing.

"What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Work."

"Oh, um…I was a Victoria Secrets underwear model." Liz said looking up at him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked and she snorted.

"Really, but this was back when I was like in my late teens early twenties. I quit a couple of years ago, but I get calls from them every once in a while, asking me to do just one more shoot."

"Why'd you quit?" Dom asked and she shrugged.

"I dunno. It could be the fact that the shoes that they had us wear for the runway shows define the term 'ankle-breakers'." She said and he chuckled.

"Do you still have the pictures?" he asked and she nodded.

"If money ever got tight I would do a shoot or two or I would sell copies of the pictures to magazines that absolutely loved my work for Victoria Secrets."

"Like what magazines?"

"Fredericks of Hollywood, did a few shoots for them. And a couple of others, the names escape me." Liz said leaning back in her chair with her arm stretched out on the table, her hand playing with a small figurine. Dom took it from her and set it down on the table, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it and then just holding it, running his thumb over her knuckles. After a little while she stood from the table, her hand still in his. "Come on, I got something to show you." He stood and she led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Well, here they are." Liz said and his jaw dropped.

"Wow." He said but it hardly felt adequate. Dom looked through the pictures and then back at her, two of them especially caught his attention. In one she was looking down and her long pale blonde hair was fanned out on the sides, and she was wearing a lilac colored lace bra and underwear. The background was black so it made her stand out even more. The other she was looking at the camera, her black eyes seemed like black holes, bringing in everything around them. The black satin lingerie stood stark against her ice-like skin and the bra was cut so that the tops of her breasts were shown.

"You know what's the great thing about modeling for these companies?" she said and he looked at her.

"What?"

"You get to keep what you wear." She said smiling and took the pictures from him, putting them back in the box that they had been in. She turned to walk away but he roped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and making her exhale sharply. Moving her ponytail over her shoulder he started to kiss the back of her neck and she wiggled against him. "Dom?"

"Yes?" he asked; his lips still pressed to the nape of her neck.

"Can we just lie in my bed with your arms around me? No sex, just lie there?" Liz asked, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Okay, I think we can do that." He said and picked her up in his arms, walking over to the bed and laying her down on it, lying next to her. She turned to look at him and he started to stroke her soft, smooth cheek with his fingertips. She moved her face into his hand with her eyes closed and he kissed her forehead gently.

Dom just lay there, looking at her. There was something extremely intimate about having this beautiful woman just lying in his arms; she just looked so small and vulnerable. There were no thoughts about making a move on her; he just wanted her to fall asleep in his arms while he watched over her.

She lifted her head as he adjusted his arm so it would act as her pillow and she settled back down, still just looking at him. Normally he was able to tell what people thought of him by the looks in their eyes, but since her eyes were pure black they gave nothing away. She was a mystery to him and somehow that made her all the more alluring.

After a little while her eyes started to droop and soon she was asleep, lying in his arms, while he watched over her.


	3. III

When Dom woke up he was still lying in her bed, only she was gone. The sun had gone down and pale moonlight shone through the window above the bed. His brow furrowed and he sat up but fell back down because his arm had fallen asleep. He shook out his hand and feeling slowly spread up his arm. This time he successfully sat up and looked around.

"Liz?" there was no answer. He got up and found the bathroom, but she wasn't there either. His cell phone started to ring and he grabbed it out of his pocket, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Dom where the hell are you?!" it was Vince.

"I'm at Liz's house. Why?"

"Did a certain someone forget that there's a race tonight?"

"Shit! I'll be home soon!"

"Yeah and drive like hell." Vince said and the line went dead. He hung up the phone and slipped it back into his jeans pocket. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his car keys that were still lying on the kitchen table. He picked up the note that had been propped up next to them.

"Dom-went to work. The key attached is so you can lock the front door when you decide to leave. Liz. PS, you look so cute when you sleep." He read out loud and he smiled, ripping off the key that had been taped to the note. He left the house and locked the door behind him; he got into his car and took a quick second to put her key on his key-chain along with the keys to his car, his house, the garage, and the diner. He started up the car and speeded away from the house, making it back to the fort in record time. He parked and took enough time only to turn it off and lock it before running into the house finding everyone showered, dressed, and ready to go.

"Well look who decided to tear himself away from Liz. Or would that be tear himself _out_ of Liz?" Letty said scathingly and he glared at her before running up the stairs two at a time and into the bathroom.

He took the shortest shower of his life, only washing his body and not taking the time to enjoy the feeling of the hot water running down his skin. He ran out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and into his bedroom, quickly choosing an outfit (a crymson tank top, black jeans, black work boots and a silver chain for around his neck) and getting dressed, running back down the stairs.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Have been since before you got home." Letty said but he ignored her. What the hell is her damage tonight? They left the house and he locked it behind him. They each got into their separate cars and went to the meeting place.

Liz and Charlie were sitting in the car just cruising around downtown LA. Charlie kept the scanner on and they were both only half-listening to it.

"So how's it going with lover-boy?" Charlie asked and she looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"How do you know about that?"

"Melissa told me."

"Oh, and to answer your question, even though it is really none of your business, its been going great." Liz said.

"Oh, okay." He said, trying to sound bored but his disappointment showed through and she smiled out of the car window. Most of the guys at work had "the hots" for her, but none of them had caught her interest. She looked out the windshield and they stopped at a red light. She looked over and the sound of whistling and saw group of young men; the oldest looked 16, looking at her.

"Hey baby." The boldest of the group said and she rolled her eyes, looking away; he couldn't be more than 14. "Oh come on baby, don't be like that."

"Charlie?" she asked looking at him and he looked back at her.

"Yes Liz?"

"Are we allowed to flip-off people?" she asked sweetly and he laughed.

"No I don't think so." He said.

"Damn." She said while snapping her fingers.

"Oh its gonna be like that huh?" the kid asked and she looked at him again.

"Yeah its gonna be like that. But you know what? Call me when your voice changes." She said just as the light turned green and Charlie drove away.

"Do you have to piss everyone off?" he asked as he drove.

"Oh come on, I just didn't tell him what he wanted to hear."

"Which was?"

"That I would go home with him, but I guess we'd have to be quiet so his mommy wouldn't hear us."

"Cold Liz, very cold."

"I'm only cold to people who I don't like."

"Thank God you like me." Charlie said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, cause if I didn't I would be a real bitch to you." She said and he smiled, looking at her briefly before looking back at the road.

"Just like you are to Owens?" he asked and she shook her head, sighing.

"Owens deserves it, he's an asshole."

"Just don't let him hear you say that. You'll be back on a plane to NYC in no time."

"Yeah I know, and I really don't want to get sent back to NYC." Liz said looking back out the open window; the cool night air felt great on her skin as it blew past. She tucked a piece of her hair, which had escaped the clip, behind her ear.

Dom drove up to the line, waiting for Leon's okay. Hector raised his arms, waving his hands to get their attention and the four racers revved their engines, fire coming out the end of the mufflers. Hector's arms came down and the racers took off, Dom automatically in the lead. He shifted smoothly and ten seconds later won the race. He kept driving until he got to the meeting line and stopped the car, getting out as people started to crowd around him. Hector wound his way through the crowd, his hand full of wads of bills.

"My sister holds the money." Dom said and Hector handed it to Mia. "Count It." he told her quietly. He suddenly wished Liz were here so she could take her place as his new "trophy", but she was working. Mia told him that the money was all there and he nodded, watching her walk away so she could put it in the glove box of her car.

"There is reported street racing…" they didn't hear the rest of the report because Charlie had done a quick, screeching U-turn.

When the call came in everybody dispersed and ran for their cars. Cop cars started to stream in and there was the spotlight of a helicopter. Dom drove out of there as fast as he could, taking the back streets to a parking garage and parking on the fourth level.

"All over, Toretto managed to get away once again. I repeat its all over, the King has escaped again." The dispatcher said and Liz swore.

"Damnit Charlie! We missed it, you just had to stop for gas didn't you?" she said and Charlie glared at her.

"Well based on the high-speed shit you do when you drive, yeah I stopped for gas." Charlie said.

"Its gets the job done." Liz said shrugging.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do those 180's and shit?"

"I got picked up a couple of times for street racing back when I was a teenager in The City, you know that." Liz said and he nodded.

"Things kinda changed huh."

"Yeah no kidding." She said trying to concentrate on her thoughts.

"So does Dom know that you're a…"

"Shut up I'm trying to think." She said and he huffed.

"Well excuse me for trying to give you some order and balance in your life."

"Charlie you know me well enough to know that 'order' and 'balance' are foreign languages in my life. And trying to give me some is like trying to change lead to gold, ya just can't do it."

"Toretto seems to be doing as okay job of it."

"That's because he doesn't know everything about me. If he did then he would know that my life isn't as calm as it seems."

"Ah okay."

"Yeah."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Oh hell I don't know. When I think he's ready to know and when I think that he won't leave me because of it."

"Would he really? Leave you because of it?"

"He might. But I am going to tell him, just not right away."

"I understand. Do you trust him?"

"Getting there."

"Okay, nothing is happening and midnight shift is about to come on." Charlie said through a yawn.

"Yeah okay."

The party at the Toretto place was in full swing. Dom managed to avoid the racer chasers by staying mostly outside. There was a full moon and he could see it over the garage from his seat on the picnic table.

"Dom? Why are you out here all by yourself?" it was one of the racer chasers, Darla. He suppressed a sigh.

"Just thinking." He said not looking at her.

"About what?"

"My girlfriend."

"You got a new girl after Letty left you?"

"Yup."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She had to work."

"Oh, that sucks. You look kinda sad Dom."

"I wish she was here." He said and got down off the table. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, turning around to face her.

"Here, I can make you real happy." She said as her hand stroked his thigh. He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her back a step.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said patting her cheek. "Not interested." She huffed and stormed off back into the house, taking her beer with her. He dug his keys out of his pocket and went down the driveway to his car, getting in and starting it up. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. Dom pulled away from the house and turned off the block.

Liz parked her Spyder in her driveway and shut it down, getting out and locking it. She took off her jacket and loosened her dark blue tie, letting the jacket hang off her hand while her other one dug through her pocket for her keys.

"Hi." She heard and looked up, seeing Dom sitting on the front steps. "I still have the key that you attached to the note earlier but it didn't feel right just to let myself in." he said and she noticed that he was shivering.

"Cold?"

"It is kinda chilly out here. Can we go inside please?" he asked and she smiled, moving past him to unlock the door so they could go in. When they were inside and the door was closed Liz turned to him and started to rub and down his arms, trying to warm him up. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So how was work?" Dom asked and she shrugged.

"Boring as always." She said and he touched the tie lightly.

"You have to wear a tie?" he asked smirking and she smiled.

"Yes I have to wear a tie, and for formal occasions I have to wear an evening gown."

"I bet you look beautiful."

"I look okay." Liz said shrugging and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I know that you would look beautiful in an gown, like a queen." He said and she put her hand on his. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Dom asked and she hesitated.

"I don't know Dom, I don't think we're ready to…"

"I didn't mean it like _that_. I meant to just sleep here tonight. I loved the feeling of you sleeping in my arms, and I'll never get used to it. It's a wonderful feeling."

"I loved falling asleep in your arms Dominic. And the more I think about it the more I want to wake up in the morning with you lying next to me."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." She said and he smiled, kissing her forehead gently. She yawned and he laughed.

"You're tired? Even with that nap you had?"

"Yes, my hours were five to midnight tonight. I'm beat." She said and he nodded, smiling.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said and she nodded, laying her head against his chest. "You can't fall asleep on me in the living room, you can save that for when we lay down."

"I don't think I'll make it, seriously." Liz said and he laughed again. He picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs while she laid her head on his shoulder and put her arms loosely around his neck.

When he got into her bedroom he set her down on the bed but she just got right back up again.

"I cannot sleep in my work clothes. I'll be right back." she said and went to her dresser pulling two things out from different drawers. She left the room and he heard the bathroom sink turn on a little while later and the sound of her brushing her teeth. He took off his necklace, setting it on her nightstand and stripped off his tank top, folding it up and laying it on his necklace. He sat down and took off his boots, setting them by his bed and unbuttoned his jeans, taking those off and setting them folded up by his boots. Taking his cell phone out of the jeans pocket he turned the volume down and set it on the nightstand. He crawled under the smooth, cool; light blankets in just his boxers and waited for her to come back.

She entered the room and his breath caught at the sight of what she wore as pajamas. A plain white thin-strapped tank top that formed to her fit upper body and a pair of ordinary white-cotton bikini-style underwear. She looked relaxed but also very sexy.

"That's what you wear to bed?" he asked and she looked at him, nodded. "Are you sure you wanna sleep in the same bed with me wearing that?"

"Dom I trust you to not do anything unless I want you to, and right now I'm far too tired to do anything but sleep at the moment and you know that." She said and he nodded. He watched as she walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Dom put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled against his chest. Her eyelashes tickled his skin every time she blinked, but soon the soft brushing stopped and he felt her completely relax, almost melting into him.

Dom was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at Liz's alarm clock, 3 am. Damn. Liz squirmed against his chest, her arm around his waist and he picked up the phone, flipping it open and holding it to his ear managing a sleepy:

"Hello?"

"Dom! Where the hell are you!"

"Mia?"

"Uh yeah duh, Mia. Where are you? You just kinda disappeared, the guys are goin nuts."

"Uh…I'm at Liz's." he said and felt Liz shift on his chest.

"Dom? Who is it?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"Mia."

"Mia?" she asked and his sleep-fogged mind realized that she doesn't know Mia.

"My sister."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, she's just calling to ask where I am."

"Okay." She said and laid her head back on his chest, closing her eyes again.

"Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah Dom?"

"It's three in the morning, I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay, uh…sleep well Dom."

"Yeah, sorry for making you all worry."

"That's okay, I'll tell the guys that you aren't lying dead in a ditch somewhere." Mia said and he chuckled.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and he flipped the lid down on his phone after turning it off and he put it back on the nightstand. Putting his arms back around Liz he shifted on the bed some and closed his eyes, sleep soon sucked him back under.

"Dom…wake up." Dom opened his dark brown eyes and looked up seeing Liz sitting on him, smiling down at him, her black eyes sparkling.

"Hi." He said putting his hands on her hips.

"Breakfast is ready."

"You cooked?"

"Yes. Don't sound so shocked."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven, so its not a breakfast it's a brunch, but its food so who care's what its called?"

"I don't."

"Me either, so come on, lets go eat." She said and tried to get off him but he still had his hands on her hip and she could feel…oh my. "Well someone's got a case of morning wood."

"Only for you." Dom said.

"Oh thank you! Just what I've always wanted." She said sarcastically, twisting her face into a look of thankful surprise and he laughed. "Okay, you go get some breakfast."

"What about you?"

"I can't eat in the morning, makes me feel icky. So go eat, I'll be up here."

"Okay." Dom said sighing and allowed her to climb off of him, flopping down onto the bed. He pulled his pants on, leaving his shirt off, and left the room, going down the stairs.

Dom climbed up the stairs, stuffed with bacon, biscuits and gravy, and eggs. He opened the door to her room and saw her lying on the bed, reading. She saw him and smiled, setting down her book and got off the bed. The kissed gently and smiled at each other. They lay back onto the bed and put their arms around each other, just laying there in the silence.

"Today's the barbecue." Dom said, his arms still around her and she looked up at him.

"Around what time?"

"I dunno, we usually have it around 5 or so." He said and she looked at her alarm clock.

"Well its 3:30 now." She said and looked back at him, running one of her hands over his shaven scalp. "You wanna go take a shower?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kinda smell." Dom said and she put her face in the curve of his neck.

"I think you smell great." She said looking at him again and he chuckled. He got up from the bed and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her into the bathroom.

Liz followed Dom in her car to his house. On the way there her cell phone rang and she put on the headset, turning down Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson so she could talk without having to yell.

"Talk." She said.

"Hello to you too."

"Dom, you couldn't wait until we got to your house to talk to me?" she asked and he chuckled.

"You'll be going in alone, there's something I gotta do."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. We're almost there; you should see a bunch of tricked out cars in front of a white house. Just go up to the front door, knock and introduce yourself."

"And if they ask about you?"

"Just tell them that I'll be home in a little while."

"Okay. See you in a bit." She said.

"Yup." The line went dead and she hung up the phone, taking the headset off and turning the music back up. After a few minutes she saw the cars and the house and found a parking spot across the street, getting out and locking the doors. Dom beeped as he drove past and she smiled. She looked up at the house and noticed the front window curtain pull back a little and a man look out.

"Yo Leon!" Vince said as he looked out the window after hearing a beep outside and seeing a woman with pale blonde hair walk across the street and up to the house.

"What is it V?" Leon asked coming over to the window and looking out. "Damn, that girl is fine. What she doin coming here?"

"I dunno, maybe she's a friend of Mia's." Vince suggested.

"We can only hope." Leon said and they laughed. There was a knocking at the door and Mia came galloping down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" she said before the guys had a chance to. She opened the door and they stood behind her a little ways back looking at the woman, seeing her closely they noticed that she had pure black eyes. "Hi!" Mia said smiling.

"Hi um…I'm Elizabeth Danvers, Liz for short." She said and Mia's smile faltered a little, but she put it back in place, only this time it was a shrewd smile.

"Well, I can see what's got my dear brother all hung up." She said and Liz smiled nervously. "Speaking of which, where is Dom?"

"He said he had something to do. He should be back in a little while." She said and Mia nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" Mia said and stepped aside.

"Okay, thanks." Liz said and stepped into the house, the door closed behind her.

"Guys this is Liz, Dom's new girl." Mia said.

"Damn." Leon whispered looking away.

"Liz, the one with the beard and tattoos is Vince and the once who just swore is Leon." Mia said.

"Hi." Liz said nervously.

"I'm Mia, Dom's sister. Its nice to finally meet you." Mia said and Liz smiled at her.

"Liz." Vince said and she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You look really familiar." He said and she shrugged.

"She does doesn't she?" Leon said looking him, just then Vince snapped and pointed a finger at her.

"I got it. Victoria Secrets summer previews catalog, page 14." He said and she smiled, looking down.

"No, Fredericks spring catalog, page 42. She's even wearing the red quilted corset top." Leon said.

"I'm telling you, its Victoria Secrets." Vince said.

"No, its Fredericks."

"Guys!" Liz said and they looked at her.

"You're both right. I did shoots for both of them." Liz said.

"You're an underwear model?" Mia asked and she looked at her.

"Was an underwear model, for a couple of years." She said. "Do they really still use my pictures?"

"Yup." Vince said smirking and she blushed.

"Only Dom's girl would turn out to an ex underwear model." Mia said sighing and rolling and Liz snorted. Another woman came into the room from the back of the house and looked at her suspiciously.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"Liz, and you must be Letty." She said and the woman nodded.

"I am. What the hell are you doin here?" she asked.

"Letty try to be nice will you! She's probably here for the barbecue. Isn't that right Liz?"

"Yes actually I am. Dom invited me." Liz said and she and Letty locked eyes. The tension built as neither woman would back down. Liz crossed her arms over her chest and went into stance and so did Letty. Leon, Vince and Mia fully expected blood to start flying any second.

"One of you blink or something, the tension is starting to hurt." Leon said but the women didn't hear him. Liz perked an eyebrow and her eyes went hard and cold as black ice.

"Okay that's it." Vince said and turned around picking Letty up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"This isn't over!" Letty yelled as Vince carried her away.

"Can't wait!" Liz yelled after her.

"Wow." Mia said and she looked at her again.

"What?"

"I don't anyone has ever stood up to Letty like you have."

"She's not as bad as she thinks she is." Liz said shaking her head.

"Oh I think I'm gonna like you." Leon said and they laughed. The basement door opened and a scrawny kid wearing a beanie came through.

"I heard yelling." He said and they laughed again.

"Liz this is Jesse, our resident computer nerd." Mia said and Liz nodded, smiling. "That's everyone."

"Okay." Liz said.

"Come on lets us all go outside, its too stuffy in this house." She said and Liz followed them to the back and down the back steps. Jesse stayed inside.

"You guys want something to drink while I'm in here?" he yelled out the back window.

"Yeah grab me a Corona." Leon said.

"Iced tea. Liz?" Mia said.

"A Corona also." She said getting an approving nod from Leon.

"Two Coronas and an iced tea coming up." Jesse said and disappeared from the window. He came down the back steps with the drinks and handed them to their recipients. Leon took a bottle opener from his key chain and popped the top off, handing it to Jesse so he could take the top off his.

"Can I borrow that for a second?" Liz asked and Jesse tossed it to her, she snatched it out the air with one hand and popped the top off her beer, throwing the opener to Leon so he could clip it back to his key chain. Vince and Letty came down the back steps and Letty bristled when she saw Liz but didn't do or say anything. They all sat down at the picnic table and waited for Dom to get back so he could start the chicken, as that was the tradition. The silence started to grow and Jesse got up from the table suddenly, running back into the house. Liz and Mia shared a look that said 'I don't know'. Good Charlotte's song Little Things blasted out the back of the house and Jesse came running down the back steps, jumping off the last three and stopping front of Liz.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and she smiled, standing. He took her hand and they started to dance to the music. "I get to dance with an underwear model and you all don't!" he said and they laughed, including Letty. His little action had broken the ice and conversations and jokes were started. The guys danced with Liz in turn and when Vince was dancing with her along to The Festival Song he started to tell her a story about when he and Dom were in high school.

"Dom and I used to drag race back in high school. One time we had a little bet going." Vince said.

"Oh god, I feel a nightmare coming on." she said smiling and he laughed, twirling her around. "I'm almost afraid to ask what the terms were."

"Whoever lost had to flash the girls gym class. That was the only time Dom lost a race."

"Oh my god! Did he actually do it?" Liz asked looking at Vince in shock.

"The next day he came in to school in a tan trench coat on with the bottoms of jeans taped to his knees so it looked like he was wearing pants and he opened the doors to the gym in the middle of the girls gym class and BAM! Flashed them. He was suspended for two months and had the nickname Flash for the rest of High School." Vince said and Liz laughed.

"No way!" she said.

"And you know what was the worst part about it Liz?" Mia asked.

"What?"

"I was in that gym class. That was more of my brother than I ever wanted to see." She said and Liz laughed again.

"Oh god! I love it." She said and they laughed. They continued to dance through the next song and when that one was over he kissed the back of her hand while the team cheered. They bowed and sat back down, taking drinks of their beers. Liz and Leon were talking when her cell phone rang. "Sorry I gotta get this." She said and stood.

"That's okay." He said and she went to stand at the head of the driveway.

"Talk." She said into her opened cell phone. "Kinda busy right now Owens. None of your business…no it really isn't…excuse me? I'm doing what now? You know what Owens…fuck you!" she said and turned her cell phone off, flipping the lid down and hooking it back to her jeans.

"You okay?" Mia asked as Liz sat back down at the table and put her head in her hands.

"I really shouldn't have said that." She said softly. "I really hate that little man so much."

"Who?" Vince asked.

"My boss. Have you guys ever had a boss that you hated so much that you just wanted to kill? I mean like jump and down and kill?"

"I think everyone has sweetie." Mia said and rubbed her back in a reassuring sort of way. Vince stood from the table and stood next to her.

"Lets dance, it'll cheer you up." He said and she nodded, smiling weakly and standing. They danced along to Screamer and soon she was smiling and laughing.

Dom parked in front of the house and got out, putting the gift he got for Liz in his pocket. The sound of her laughter floated to his ears and he looked up the driveway seeing her dancing with Vince, they were both smiling and she laughed at something he said. Jealousy speared through him but he shoved it away, he has no reason to be jealous. He went into the house and up to his room to get changed into different, more relaxed clothes. He went into the kitchen, grabbed everything he needed and kicked the back door open.

"Little help here?" he asked and they looked at him. Jesse and Leon helped him carry the stuff while Mia started the home made grill, getting it ready. He and Liz kissed shortly as he passed and he set the stuff down, waiting for the grill to get hot enough so he could start cooking the chicken. "Have you guys been taking good care of my dear Elizabeth?" he asked when he started to cook and there were a few chuckles. Liz kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Speaking of which." Letty started and he felt Liz stiffen beside him. "Liz, doesn't Dom have a great ass?" she asked and he was about to tell her to shut up but Liz beat him to it.

"I dunno, let me see." She said and he felt the back of his jeans and boxers draw back, making him freeze. "Yeah he does actually." She said and his clothes snapped back into place. Letty was quiet and Leon howled with laughter.

"Damn girl I can't believe you just did that!" he said and she shrugged. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her cheeks tinted pink.

"Okay! Chickens done!" he said and started to pile it onto a plate while Mia ran into the house to go get the salad and stuff. She came back out and they set put the stuff on the table, taking their seats. "Okay I know this breaks the tradition of whoever reaches in for the food first says grace but…Liz would you like to?"

"Um…okay. Never really did this before but I'll give it my best." She said and noticed Letty smirk viciously out of the corner of her eye. She put her hands together and cleared her throat, quickly coming up with words. "Thank you Father, Son and Holy Spirit for new friends, new relationships, second chances, and um…Greenday." She added quickly and they smiled. "Amen."

"Amen to that!" Jesse said and he and Liz pounded fists while they laughed.

"Okay, lets eat!" Vince said and they got some food.

They all ate in companionable silence and Dom and Liz kept stealing glances every now and then. When they were done they gathered up the plates and moved inside to watch a movie. They were all about to settle down when Dom spoke up.

"Liz can I talk to you outside?" he asked and she nodded. The team watched them go outside and Letty turned on them.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" she asked.

"What do you mean Lett?" Mia asked.

"Being all nice and shit to Liz, that's what I fuckin mean." She said. "Have you guys forgotten who she is? What she is?"

"No, we haven't." Vince said. "She's nice Letty, I like her." he said and they all nodded in agreement.

"She really is nice Letty." Jesse said.

"You knowwhat I think?" Mia said.

"What?" Letty asked.

"I think that you don't like her not because of what she does for a living but because you feel threatened by her."

"What? That's the biggest load of bull shit I've ever heard." Letty said.

"You feel threatened by her. Dom is a very affectionate person, he enjoys the hugs, the kisses, and you never did, you enjoyed the sex. That's always driven a rift between you two. Now Dom has found someone who also likes the romantic stuff and you're scared that he'll care about her more than he cared about you." Mia said.

"You're scared that he just may love her more than he loved you." Jesse said and Mia looked at him.

"That's right." She said and looked back at Letty. "Her job has nothing to do with how you feel about her. The way Dom feels about her has something to do with how you feel about her."

"Oh god Dom, it's beautiful." Liz said, her eyes soft, as she looked at the teardrop diamond pendant necklace. "You really shouldn't have gotten me this."

"I wanted to. Now turn around." He said and she did. He put it on her and did the clasp, taking her hair from behind the gold chain and letting it lay down her back. She turned back around and he looked at it as it layjust below the hollow of her throat. "It looks beautiful." Dom said and they kissed gently.

"Thank you Dominic." She said quietly when they pulled away and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie." He said she nodded. They went back into the house and encountered a tense silence in the living room. "Okay what happened?"

"Nothing Dom." Letty said and looked at him. Her eyes went wide as the diamond on Liz's necklace caught the light and glinted. "Dom I need to talk to you now!" she said and grabbed his arm pulling him into the kitchen.

"Liz that necklace is beautiful!" Mia said as she saw it and stood from her seat on the floor to look at it closely.

"Isn't it? Dom just gave it to me." Liz said.

"Girl you guys are starting to get kinda serious." Vince said and she shrugged.

"What is it Letty?" Dom demanded in hushed tones.

"How could you give her that necklace?"

"Why do you care?"

"Dom there's something about her that you don't know."

"What Letty, what? What do you have to say to me now?"

"She's a cop Dom!" Letty said and Dom blinked, looking shocked. Letty wouldn't make something like this up.


	4. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
